Talk:Gerard
Chase Season V Kanavan mission dialogues (Gerard Farenwhite) Some saved mission dialogues of Gerard from Grand Chase Season V; some of his dialogues are cut because of the graphic error. (warning; tl;dr) (I don't have to full mission screenshots since I only saved the dialogues...) 'Elven Forest' Elven Forest Under Siege! Mission *"It’s been awhile, Elesis… Ah, it seems you weren’t alone. Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Gerard Farenwhite. While Elesis has been away from Kanavan, I’ve been in charge of the Red Knights in her stead. It seems that now it not the time for" An Orc Warrior’s Weakness Mission 2 - 1 *"I’ve just received a report that the Orc Warriors have a appeared in Elven Forest. Those Orc Warriors won’t make things easy, but I’m sure you’re all capable of handling them. Remember to attack their backs!" Orc Extermination Mission 2 - 2 *"I’ve never seen this many orcs in Elven Forest. They must be exterminated quickly!" 'Gorge of Oath' Onward to Gorge of Oath Mission *"Gorge of Oath is an area made up of canyons. Kanavan’s territory starts just beyond these canyons. We don’t have much time. We must quickly cross it." Defeating Drillmons Mission 2 - 1 *"The Drillmons are known to be gentle creatures not aggressive like this. They are much stronger than orcs and have more HP too. You’ll have do all that you can. Make sure to combo!" Drill Your Way Up Mission 2 - 2 *"How do you feel after fighting the Drillmon? They have high HP, but you can get a better rank by defeating them. Try to achieve a higher rank!" 'Marsh of Oblivion' Scouting Marsh of Oblivion Mission *"We are almost at Kanavan, but I’ll need you to do me a favor. There is a place called Marsh of Oblivion that is not far from here. A few villagers went there and never came back. Can you scout the area?" Poisonous Mushrooms are Not Fun Guys Mission 2 - 1 *"There are Poisonous Mushrooms that inhavit Marsh of Oblivion. Somehow their population seems to increase each day. At this rate they will be all over Kanavan or even worse, the whole continent. They must be stopped!" Counter Attack! Mission 2 - 2 *"Thank you for your help. We were able to dwindle down the number of mushrooms. Unfortunately there are still many monsters that are wandering around. While they are still around we won’t be able to save the lost villagers. It will also become dangerous fo" 'Forsaken Barrows' Sneaking in to Forsaken Barrows Mission *"The Kingdom of Kanavan is in need of your help. The dead are rising Forsaken Barrows. We need you to investigate what’s going on in there!" Stay Frosty Mission 2 - 1 *"Don’t underestimate these guys. Some are fast, some are strong and some of them will explode. Stay frosty!" The Underbelly of the Beast Mission 2 - 2 *"When it comes to weaknesses, the weakness they had when alive will still be the same when dead. Try to figure it out during the fight." 'Forgotten City' Unearthing Forgotten City Mission *"They say Forgotten City is a relic of the past. Be careful though, there have been reports of attacks coming from there." Flying box Mission 2 - 1 *"Not too long ago, a little girl and her father were attacked by flying boxes. We were able to rescue her quickly and despite her injuries she is in good condition. However, we were unable to find her father. Quickly destroy flying boxes and find her father.” Note: the dialogue here in-game is actually cut, I kinda add something there. Relic Hunter Mission 2 - 2 *"These machines were relics created in ancient times. There are still many of them remaining all over the city. Their solid outer casing makes it difficult to defeat them. I think it is time to show me what you are made of." 'Gaikoz's Castle' Gaikoz’s Castle Mission *"We are finally at Gaikoz’s Castle. Gaikoz is known for being one of Kaze’aze’s henchmen. He is the one that threatened Kanavan. But let’s search the castle for Ronan…" If You Can Dodge a Sword, You Can Dodg…(?) Mission 2 - 1 *"Gaikoz’s subordinates are those who died with deep seated grudges. The enemies using swords are dangerous, but the ones shooting from afar with guns are even more so. Do your best to evade their attacks and defeat them!" Ghost Samurai Mission 2 - 2 *"This fight won’t be easy. An enemy named Ghost Samurai is protecting Gaikoz. He is big and he is fast. Can you handle it?" ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 09:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC)